Law is bored this is not a good thing At all!
by Rainbow D. Jay
Summary: The Thousand Sunny is somewhere in between Punk Hazard and Dressrosa. Law is bored, and this is not good. For anyone! Rated T for language (Sanji!).


Law leaned against the side of the thousand sunny, watching the Strawhats cavort around the deck. Luffy and Usopp were fishing. Zoro was napping. Nami was yelling at Zoro. Chopper was mixing up who-knows-what. Caesar was yelling for someone to let him go. Robin was reading. Franky was below decks making something. Brook was playing the violin. Sanji was in the kitchen making dinner. Law was bored.

They were two days away from Dressrosa, and there was nothing to do. All the plans were made, Caesar was captured, the SAD was destroyed, and his crew was safe on Zou, as far as he knew. He actually sort of missed them. Anyway…

Law straightened and walked into the kitchen and stared at Sanji for an uncomfortably long time.

"What are you cooking?" Law asked.

"None of your damn business, crap-pirate." Sanji said, not looking up from the beet that he was slicing into thin circles. Beet juice was splattered all over the cutting board, some of it running off the cutting board and pooling on the counter, or dripping down to the floor. The red of it gave Law an idea.

"There better not be any bread in that. Or umiboshi." Law said.

"There won't be any, crap-hat, so get out of my kitchen." Sanji said.

Law shrugged loosely and walked out and leaned against the outside of the kitchen wall. From here he could hear Sanji's knife. Ka-chop. Ka-chop. Ka-chop.

"Room," Law muttered under his breath. The bluish dome quickly expanded to cover the entire kitchen. No shouts of alarm from inside. Good. "Shambles," Law said, than quickly recalled his room. It didn't look like anyone on the lower decks had seen. Sanji hadn't noticed either. Ka- there was a pause. Than a high, girly scream rang out from inside. Law forced himself not to smirk (he failed) as Sanji ran out of the kitchen, clutching something small in his hand. He didn't even notice Law standing there.

"Luffy! Call off the alliance! Now!" Sanji shrieked. "I want to find that little bastard and kick his skull in!"

"Sanji, wha-" Luffy said, then started snickering.

Zoro had been woken in the commotion, and walked up to Sanji, than he started snickering as well.

"Twirly brow, you're as red as a beet," Than he broke out in full on laughter.

"Shishishishi! Sanji! What did you do!"

"I didn't do anything! It's that crap-pirate who's in a shitty alliance with you who did it!" Sanji said. He finally noticed Law and charged him, foot flaming. "Diable-

"Room! Shambles!" Law called out, and disappeared.

"Why you little-!" Sanji stuttered, too mad for words.

"Shishishishishi! Don't worry, Sanji! I got him!" Luffy said, then rocketed his arm up to the top of the mast, grabbed Law, and sent him rocketing back to the deck. Unfortunately, Luffy underestimated his own strength, and splintered a Law-shaped hole in the deck, sending the unfortunate op-op user into the storage room… where Franky was grabbing supplies.

"Yow! Man, that hurt! Luffy, stop throwing people at me!" Franky yelled up. "And stop breaking the Sunny!"

"Sorry, sorry" Luffy said, grinning.

"Franky, grab that little twerp and bring him to me!" Yelled Sanji, sticking his face over the edge of the hole. But he looked a little different than he normally did… His blonde hair was the same, hanging over his left eye. His eyebrow was still twirly. But, instead of a nose, he had about half a beet smack in the middle of his face. Some wilted greens dangled down over his mouth. Law snickered, and Franky burst out in loud gaffaws.

"It's not funny! I nearly chopped my own nose in two!" Sanji yelled, shaking his nose at them.

Luffy stopped laughing and said; "Come on Traffy, put his nose on," and then he burst into hysterical laughter.

Law exhaled. "Fine. Room! Shambles!" suddenly Sanji had his nose back.

"What were you thinking!" Sanji yelled and jumped down into the hold, and proceeded to beat Law up.

"I- almost- cut- my- own- nose- in- half!" Sanji said in between kicks.

"You want an explanation?" Law said, than he appeared next to Luffy on deck. "I was bored."

Sanji turned the same shade as the beet with rage.

"Luffy, call off the alliance before it's too late!"

Luffy only grinned.


End file.
